vldfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Hunk
Hunk jest byłym kadetem inżynierem z Galaxy Garrison. Jest Żółtym Paladynem, pilotuje Żółtego Lwa Voltrona. Wygląd Normalnie Hunk ma wygląd tęższego, starszego nastolatka o średnio-brązowym kolorze skóry, czarnych włosach, brązowych oczach oraz grubych brwiach. Od innych postaci różni się okrągłą twarzą z małych, zaokrąglonym nosem oraz masywnym ciałem pełnym mięśni i tłuszczu; ma grube, muskularne kończyny oraz duży brzuch. Hunk nosi pomarańczową opaskę, która podtrzymuje jego włosy, żeby nie wpadały na twarz. Włosy ledwie dosięgają z tyłu szyi, natomiast grzywka jest długa. Wsród Paladynów, Hunk jest drugim z najwyższych. Kiedy nie jest w zbroi, chłopak zakłada żółtą koszulkę, którą ma pod zielono-szaro-pomarańczową, krótką i bez ramion, kurtką z kołnierzykiem. Do tego ubiera brązowe spodnie ze szerszymi nogawkami, buty w odcieniach bieli, czerni i pomarańczy oraz rękawiczki bez palców. Na spodniach przyszyte są dwie torebki, do których może coś schować. Paladyn Strój Paladyna chłopaka wyglądem przypomina inne zbroje z jego drużyny. Jedyną różnicą na zbroi Strażnika Ducha Ziemi są żółte akcenty, które także pasują do koloru lwa Hunka. Osobowość Początkowo nerwowy, tchórzliwy oraz podatny na chorobę lokomocyjną, panikę i mdłości, Hunk okazuje się być Paladynem bardziej zainteresowanym żywnością i bezpieczeństwem, niż walczącymi z kosmitami z całej galaktyki. Przyznaje, że pragnął powrócić do swojej rodziny i nie być zainteresowany wojną. Chłopak w pełni nie zdaje sobie sprawy z trudnej sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduje, dopóki nie poznał Shay, od której dowiaduje się, że dziewczyna nie wie czym jest wolność, ponieważ ludem rodzinnej planety rządziło Imperium jeszcze przed jej narodzinami. Po doświadczeniu cierpienia przez mieszkańców planety Shay i jej wystąpienia, by ocalić jego życie na własne ryzyko, Hunk szybko staje się prawdziwym Paladynem, broniącym całego wszechświata, nie cierpiąc już z powodu wcześniejszych lęków i niefortunnych objawów. Wraz z jego genialną wiedzą o sprzęcie mechanicznym i naukach ścisłych, intuicja Hunk jest niezwykle silna i jest nieufny wobec osób spoza Drużyny Voltron po tym, jak Zamek Lwów nie zostałby ukradziony, chociaż jego dobre serce i szczere pragnienie pomagania innym może odrzucić jego podejrzenia mimo osądów co do sytuacji. Pozostaje ostrożny, myśli logicznie i zostaje przy swoich przekonaniach, bez względu na to, czy są związane z samoobroną, czy też czynieniem dobra. Hunk poważnie traktuje swoją rolę jako Paladyn i misję, ale wciąż jest lekkomyślnym, komicznym dowcipnisiem drużyny, który lubi rozśmieszać swoich przyjaciół, chętnie ich przytula i gotuje pyszne posiłki, aby zaspokoić swój apetyt. Chłopak często miewa myśli o rzeczach absurdalnych, takich jak bycie "wewnątrz gigantycznej głowy lwa" lub jak lwy "zamieniają się w nogi". Przez swoją obecność powoduje spadek spięcia w drużynie, na swój sposób wspiera ich w trudnych sytuacjach tak samo, jak na polu bitwy. Umiejętności Sprzęt Oprócz pilotowania Żółtego Lwa, Hunk wykorzystuje ten sprzęt: Określone umiejętności Walka Hunk ma największą siłę fizyczną spośród Paladynów, ze względu na jego masę ciała, choć jest najwolniejszym Paladynem, który nie wykazał się dużą zdolnością do walki na bliską odległość, początkowo również nie mógł przyzwyczaić się do swojego Bayarda. Woli atakować z odległości za pomocą działa, używać też ciała by unieruchomić przeciwników, tak jak to zrobił Lwem. Jednak waga chłopaka działa również na niekorzyść, ponieważ może stracić równowagę. Jego statystyki siły prawie osiągają maksimum. Pilotowanie Choć oficjalnie nie uczył się jako pilot myśliwców w Galaxy Garrison z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej i lęku wysokości, Hunk wykazuje godną uwagi umiejętność pilotowania Żółtego Lwa. W miarę dorastania jako Paladyn i ustępowania dolegliwości, chłopak szybko staje się sprawnym pilotem, który wykorzystuje ciało Lwa do obrony i pokonania przeciwników, co pozwala mu na wykonywanie masywnych ataków oraz na odkrycie dodatkowych umiejętności jego Lwa. Jednak Hunk wciąż bywa nerwowy podczas misji, co może utrudnić mu pilotowanie. Inne umiejętności Ciekawostki * Pełne imię Hunka nie zostało ujawnione. * Oryginalnie Hunk był uznawany za starszego nastolatka.San Diego Comic-Con 2016Comic Synopses Tyler Labine opisał, że wiek chłopaka to zaledwie 17 lat.Hunk's Birthday Interview with Tyler Labine 2017 (-7:50) W książce The Paladin's Handbook opublikowano informację, że Hunk ma 17 lat, lecz nie zostało to podane przez kadrę.Den of Geek: Is the Paladin's Handbook Canon? Sierpień 2017AfterBuzzTV with Joaquim Dos Santos and Lauren Montgomery, Sierpień 2017 The Voltron Coalition Handbook przedstawia fabułę, która toczy się rok po powrocie Shiro na Ziemię, co czyni chłopaka osiemnastolatkiem pod koniec sezonu szóstego. * Tyler Labine stwierdził, że Hunk to Samoańczyk.Tyler Labine's Twitter Również zostało to opublikowane w przewodniku The Paladin's Handbook. * Pidge i Hunk są postaciami obeznanymi z techniką opisanymi jako "dwie strony tej samej monety": podczas, gdy Pidge jest bardziej kreatywną, inżynierową i "odkrywającą", to Hunk jest tworzącą i naprawiającą stroną.Nerdist with Lauren Montgomery, Joaquim Dos Santos, and Christine Bian Marzec 2016 * W rankingu wzrostów Corana od 1 do 5 (od najmniejszego do najwyższego), Lauren Montgomery potwierdziła fakt, że Hunk jest "Dwójką". Lauren odpowiada na host Let's Voltron na Twitterze. * Hunk wzorowany jest na postaci o tym samym imieniu z poprzednich serii Voltron. Dawny Hunk jest wzorowany na postaci Tsuyoshi Seidō z Beast King GoLion. Przypisy Nawigacja en:Hunk Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Paladyni Kategoria:Drużyna Voltron Kategoria:Galaxy Garrison Kategoria:Ludzie